Northern Crossroads
Northern Crossroads is a MUD, or Multi-User Dungeon. It is a multiplayer real-time virtual a text-based multiplayer online role-playing game. The release of DikuMUD, which was inspired by AberMUD, led to a virtual explosion of hack and slash MUDs based upon its code. This is the base for Northern Crossroads aka NCMUD's code. Description Northern Crossroads is a diverse world of blade wielders, assassins and magic users who use their powers together to seek out the darkest dungeons. Decide between five classes, as allowed by your choice of ten races, and prove your strength to ascend to an Advanced class. Venture to dangerous zones with other mortals, claim the rarest of items, join one of several clubs and build your character to challenge other mortals. NC has enthralled players with hundreds of detailed areas of various themes since 1992 and is one of the older MUDs still in existence receiving updates to code and new features. History Northern Crossroads code base is Viemud code that was given to the original coders (Encino, Zapper and Nemisis) in the early 1990s by the original creators Cyron and Mallin, who derived the VIEMUD code from the DikuMud code. They called this mud Northern Gates. After some time there began a rift to form between Encino, Zapper and Nemisis. Encino and Zapper Started the Mud Northern Crossroads. Nemisis was not seen from again. After some time of coding for the mud Zapper decided to leave the mud to peruse other interests. During this time Unknown came to the mud. After his departure another coder by the name Apollo joined the mud for a short time and left. He was followed by a coder named Nixdorf. After some controversy he left without a word. The mud was much too big for only a few people to work on. This prompted the advancement of Ottomix and Victor to the rank of Committee. But after only a few months Ottomix left the mud. Victor broke ethics of the mud and rules and was dismissed from his position. All this happened within a 2 year period of starting the mud. Growing tired of the responsibilities of the mud Encino and Unknown turned over the mud to the Execs' to run for them while they took a much needed break after years of working to make the mud a better place. The mud is then put on a server in Europe and ran by a player name Jaguar. But after one week, a player named ' Forge' came to the mud and continues the coding work in Unknown and Encino's absence. He was promoted to Committee on 11/25/1994. Soon after beginning his work he realized he needed help with the huge task ahead of him and brought LSD to assist him. After seeing the new changes being brought about Ottomix had also returned to the mud. The quickly took back the mud and brought it back to its rightful place in Canada. Jaguar was given the code to create his own mud named Mystic Isles based out of Scotland. After some time other Comms where added to the mud Rygar of Waterloo, Caveman of New York, Byron of California, and Ardath of Nevada. During this time the mud was having problems finding reliable hosting and was moved around from different servers for a while. (This will continue until present until the mud lands on Linode hosting). After searching long and hard three more players where found to have exception coding ability and they were also added to the list of Committee. Molecular 06/11/1997, Slik 01/07/1997, and Ruinan 01/07/1997. Over the years many Comm’s have come to help shape NCMUD into what it is today. Here is a list of the comms’ that have been added over the years since 1997. * active References External links * * Official Community Portal Wiki Category:1992 video games Category:MUD games Category:1992 video games Category:MUD games